Problem: Solve for $x$ : $4 = 8x$
Divide both sides by $8$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{4}}{8}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{8x}}{8}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{1}{2} = \dfrac{\cancel{8}x}{\cancel{8}}$ $x = \dfrac{1}{2}$